Kitsunemūn
by Kushinada Uzumaki
Summary: AU: The Fourth Shinobi War was at it's end when Naruto Uzumaki disappeared with the help of Kyuubi in order to save her life. Where did she go and what exactly does Kurama mean by the lands beyond the Elemental colonies? What will happen when she finds a family, and gets pulled into a new great adventure by her younger sister? Sesshomaru/Naru.
1. Sound of Madness

**Your eyes, they shine so bright. I want to save that light. I can't escape this now. Unless you show me how.** - **_Demons_ by Imagine Dragons.**

**~x~**

**Kitsunemūn. **

**Chapter 1: Sound of Madness.**

The Fourth Great Shinobi War began with the Akatsuki's relentless desire to capture all the Biju, and it would end with it.

There were only two left, one was currently fighting against the leader, Madara and her best friend – Sasuke. Both were related, of the Uchiha clan... the last of the once grand clan.

The other, Killer Bee, was currently fighting against other enemies. It only seemed ironic to Naruto's rather morbid humor (but after so many years of war could one blame her?) that the final battle would occur in Konoha.

It was where it started after all, the night she was born and Madara had released the Kyuubi from her mother. It was the place it would end.

"Give up, you can not win Naruto," Madara said.

She dodged to the side of the large fire jutsu Madara released at her, only to have to defend against Sasuke's sword with her own katana.

Naruto narrowed her blue eyes, eyes which were currently slitted as she began drawing on Kurama's power even more.

She had much better control than she once did in concern to her Biju, but as much as she and Kurama worked together now, she still had a lot to learn.

"Shut up," she hissed, jumping back and slashing the air in front of her in a wide arc. "Kitsune Bi (Fox Fire)!"

Blue flames came into existence and shot towards the two Uchiha like waves.

"Amaterasu," Sasuke muttered and the black flames shot forward to warp against her blue ones.

"Damn you," she snapped.

With her blade drawn towards the ground at her side, she shot towards them, jumping over the flames that still danced around the ground in a blue and black blaze, and swung the blade at Sasuke as she landed.

She had little time to duck under Madara's own blade (a much shorter blade than she or Sasuke used), and as she turned to face them again, her katana struck against Sasuke's sword.

"It's sad really, after all this time and yet you're still weak," Sasuke said, and smirked slightly.

"Give me a break, the only thing you've accomplished is to join the madman that plans to pretty much control the world," she said, and her eyes turned red.

The whisker marks on her cheek thickened and she gained fangs and claws. Her hair flew up behind her like nine tails and an orange-red chakra cloak began to form on her body.

"I think I once told you I was going to break every bone in your body..." Naruto smirked and continued. "I never break a promise."

Kicking at Sasuke's legs she was unsurprised when he jumped over them, and was barely able to slam her elbow into Sasuke's back as he went past her.

Her speed increased with this form, as did her other senses, but Madara and Sasuke were able to keep up.

The fight seemed to be never winning as it continued, all three taking hits and yet she hated to say she was beginning to loose.

"Bee!" she heard a familiar voice yell from the battle field and she turned in time to see Killer Bee being subdued, something she felt was impossible.

"No," she muttered and turned only to realize her mistake too late.

The chirping of birds.

"Chidori!"

It wasn't long before she felt the lightning covered hand through her chest, this time the right side and through her back rather than her front.

"Ahhg..." she cried and fell to her knees, her chakra cloak faltering as her body began to heal once the hand was removed.

This was halted as a sword ran through her back and out the area above her belly button – inches above the seal.

"Sas-Sasuke..." she muttered, knowing it was him behind her as she coughed and blood splattered against the ground.

"Be sure not to kill her," Madara said, smirking as he walked towards her. "We still need the Kyuubi."

Naruto looked down as the sword was removed and growled.

"I... I will not die here!" she exclaimed, struggling to her feet red chakra spiraling around her.

Madara frowned and took a step back, Sasuke following his example.

_'**This isn't going to be pleasant, gaki,' **_a familiar deep voice said inside. _**'You'll basically be releasing the seal for a short time, and speeding up the process of you becoming a Hanyō. Then there is the fact normal Hanyō can't transform into an animal form.'** _

"What choice do I have," she muttered, her bangs obscuring her eyes from anyone's view as she clinched her clawed hands into fist. "Nearly everyone of importance is dead. Do your worse... Kurama."

Raising her head the red chakra got denser and anyone who looked could see that her eyes were not just red anymore, they were completely red, whites and all, with golden-black slits.

Slowly as she screamed an inhuman sound, she began to change.

Madara's eyes widened.

"Is she..."

"What is she doing?" Sasuke asked, backing further away and then the chakra around her lashed out and there was an explosion.

When it cleared the only thing left in a rather large crater was a large golden-red fox, with nine tails tipped in dark golden similar to the color of Naruto's sunset colored hair but slightly darker.

To those who had seen the Kyuubi back when it attacked Konoha, they would have noticed that the only difference between then and now was the added golden color to it's fur.

Many of those still fighting the enemy smiled, especially those left of the Rookie Nine.

The tide of the war had now changed, and it all depended on if Kurama and Naruto could truly work together fully transformed.

Even if Kurama would be the dominant conscious in control seeing as Naruto was in too much pain (from releasing most the seal and transforming, something a soon to be Hanyō should not be able to do) to do so.

* * *

Cerulean eyes fluttered open, only to release a painful groan.

She couldn't feel her body, she was in too much pain to move more than her head and even that was barely.

She saw layers of fog-like dust, and ash which was probably from using Biju based attacks and fox fires.

Though fire was not Kurama's only affinity, the nine Biju all had affinities based on power, region they reigned over and tails. Not to mention species.

Ichibi had wind, and a ability over sand (which couldn't truly be considered an element but made up for only having one element. Though he wasn't the only one like this).

Nibi had fire, and had an ability for necromancy – raising the dead as skeletons (or otherwise if freshly killed) to fight for him.

Sanbi had water, earth and it's own body as a weapon seeing as it was a spiked turtle.

Yonbi didn't necessarily have four elements at his disposal, Earth was his primary one, and Fire which led to Lava and the last wasn't so much an element as his immense strength.

Gobi had lightning, water, earth ( to some extent), it's own body (ergo it's horns) and Ranton – Storm Release.

Rokubi had water, wind, an ability to spew acid and gas which wasn't all that pleasant, and could also use the slime his body naturally produced against his enemies.

Nanabi had wind, the ability of flight, poison in nearly any form it pleased, and lightning.

Hachibi had his ink, fire, earth, his own physical strength similar to Yonbi, and lightning.

Kyuubi himself was naturally a master of fire, wind, earth and water, illusions and could sense negative emotions (which he'd never really seen as something great and powerful, nor useful).

He had no skill in lightning however, something those of his kin who could use lightning were sure to lord over his head before they began to be sealed away.

There were other abilities the Biju all shared but where not as well known as the before mentioned, and even most of those weren't exactly well known.

"Hn, who knew you were so powerful, Dobe."

"Ahhg," she groaned as she looked up further than the feet which came into her view. "Sasuke... I'm surprised.. y-you're still alive."

Sasuke smirked, though he didn't look too good.

He was bloody, and holding his right arm which hung sort of awkwardly. It was bloody from what seemed like multiple gashes. Across his stomach area she saw a slash which was bleeding, almost looking as if something had clawed at him.

She couldn't help but snort, she couldn't recall a lot, but then she hadn't been the dominant party when they'd transformed.

"Same for you, Naru," he said. "But I'll remedy that shortly. No one will be helping you this time, whats left is fighting what's left of the enemy."

"Madara?" she inquired and he shook his head.

"Dead," he said, as he pulled his relatively uninjured arm from his right and she was almost impressed as a Chidori began forming slowly. "I think you'll remember how this feels, little sister."

Naruto choked on her own emotions and blood which she spat up.

Tears welled up in her eyes at the endearment. Many had always thought there was sexual feelings between them, how obsessed they were with each other, but while it may have seemed like it, it was only platonic feelings shared between them.

They'd always been so alike, so alone, they'd become each others anchor even if they'd never admit it. They were a constant in each others lives and then the Chūnin Exam hit and things went to shit.

Despite the fact Sasuke was only a few months older then her, the nickname-endearments had stuck... even if rarely used and mostly used when only around each other or with team seven.

"Aniki..." she smiled slightly, and tried to struggle up, but her body collapsed once she got to her knees. "Please... it's over. You can come home now... please."

Sasuke's onyx eyes wavered for a second but he shook his head.

"This place is a plague, Naruto, I have to see it burn to the ground. You can't see that... it's for your own good," he said and she closed her eyes when she saw the Chidori flying down towards her chest.

_**'God forsaken, insane, power driven Uchiha's!'** _She heard a familiar deep voice roar inside her head and she felt power course through her, and she wondered what Kurama was trying to do. _**'Hold on tight, Naruto, this might be a bit disorienting.'** _

Sasuke gasped as his hand hit the ground, Naruto's body having been covered in blood red chakra and turning into a orb floated up into the air and shot off in unknown direction.

"Naruto," he muttered, looking towards the place the orb he knew was Naruto had gone in.

* * *

Higurashi Shrine wasn't as exciting as some might think – at least not yet.

Currently, thirteen year old Higurashi Kagome was coming home from spending time with her friends.

She was an average height girl, with shoulder blade length wavy black hair and large brown eyes and pale, but not overly pale skin. Being only thirteen she was beginning to form curves, but while she had some she was yet to finish growing.

"Home sweet home," Kagome said once she'd reached the top of the stairs.

Looking at the gods tree she smiled slightly, and was about to head inside when she something yellow and red close to the base of the Sacred Tree.

_'Hmm, what could that be?' _she thought to herself and began walking over towards it. As she got closer she realized with wide eyes it was a person, laying face down and the red was blood, while the yellow was actually sunset blonde hair, stained with blood.

"Kami," she breathed and rushed forward to kneel beside the body and shaking, she turned the girl onto her side.

She realized the girl was a few years older than her, probably around seventeen or eighteen. Her clothes were nearly shredded, she looked like she'd come from a war zone.

Her face wasn't very clear, because of bruises, cuts, blood, and dirt, but she could make out pretty features and exotic whisker marks on each cheek.

"Mama, Mama!" Kagome yelled, hoping her mother would hear her from inside the house.

She wasn't sure she should leave the girl unattended, but from checking the pulse she was happy to find a strong but faint one.

_'If she didn't get help soon she might not make it'_, Kagome thought with shock.

"Kagome, dear what was the yelling abou -"

Higurashi Midori stopped short and gasped at the sight in front of her. At first she'd been concerned to come out after hearing her daughter yelling frantically for her, only to find her kneeling at the Sacred Tree.

At first she'd thought maybe the young girl had found a wounded animal, but now as she stood behind Kagome she realized how wrong she was.

"Kagome, go inside and have towel and hot water ready. I'll bring her inside," she said and Kagome blinked and stood.

"Are you sure, Mama?" Kagome asked. "Shouldn't I help you carry her?"

Midori smiled at her daughter.

"I doubt she weighs much, dear," she said, and waved her daughter off as she bent down and was able to awkwardly lift the slightly smaller blonde girl into her arms.

Kagome was slightly surprised, either the girl didn't eight much as her mother predicted or her mother wasn't as fragile as she looked. Either way she took off for the house to do as her mother had asked, her mother following close behind.

These events would change everything. It was just that no one knew it yet.


	2. Waking Up Inside

**So, sorry its been so long since an update, but my other two stories sort of got priority and I have other story ideas I've been working on that haven't been uploaded yet. **

**So, here is the next chapter. Hopefully you all enjoy it, and the next chapter I'm going to try getting out sooner.  
**

**Enjoy the chapter, and let me know how you like it!**

* * *

**I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones. Enough to make my systems blow. Welcome to the new age, to the new age. Welcome to the new age, to the new age. - _Radioactive_ by Imagine Dragons.**

**~x~**

**Kitsunemūn. **

**Chapter 2: Waking Up Inside. **

Two years had passed since Kagome had found Naruto unconscious and injured the shrine grounds by The Gods Tree (or Sacred Tree, depending on who you talked too).

To everyone's surprise she wasn't quite as badly hurt as they first thought once they had cleaned her up some. She also seemed to heal at an inhuman rate, much to their shock, and Grandpa Higurashi's suspicion (at first anyway).

After a week she was awake and didn't have a scratch on her, what had surprised Naruto was that she'd slept so long.

_'Where...where am I' she thought to herself, looking around curiously._

_The room was strangely decorated but at the time bare. As if no one usually dwelt in it. She'd take a wild guess and say guest usually stayed in it. _

"_Oh, you're up!" a young girl exclaimed as she entered, smiling. _

_The girl was younger then her, long black hair and large brown eyes. _

"_Where am I? Who are you?" Naruto asked. _

"_Tokyo, in my home. My name is Higurashi Kagome, and I found you injured a week ago," Kagome said, walking over with a tray with food and drink on it. _

_She wondered if she did this everyday, in case she woke up. Or if they'd found a way to help her eat while asleep – very unlikely and she could go without such things for close to two weeks comfortably thanks to Kurama. _

_Of course, that didn't mean she liked too, it did weaken her, not having eaten in a while. _

"_In... Tok—yo?" she questioned... "I don't understand. Is that a village?" _

_Kagome looked at her with wide eyes, mouth agape as if she'd sprouted fox ears and nine tails – which was quite possible considering what Kurama had prepared her for when his chakra and yoki changed her from human to hanyō. _

What Kagome had told her next had surprised her, but nothing prepared her for what Kurama had explained.

According to her fox tenant the Elemental Countries were not all there was to the earth.

Far from it, in fact it was simply a large cluster of islands which was hidden by a barrier of sorts, which is why the Villages were originally called Hidden Villages.

People could come and go, but very few knew anymore that there was lands beyond the Elemental Colonies.

When Sasuke had went in for the death blow, Kurama had used the last of his strength to transport them out of the Colonies, and to the first safe place he could find. That had turned out to be Higurashi Shrine.

Apparently, something had called to him. Allowing him to latch onto a signature of sorts, similar to chakra, so he didn't accidentally drop them in the middle of the ocean or something to hear him tell it.

That power he told her later, came from Kagome but was faint, and wasn't chakra but close enough that he could sense it.

Higurashi Shrine itself felt of this energy, just as faintly.

At the time of Naruto's arrival she'd been seventeen, nearly eighteen and had nowhere to go and a whole new world to get accustomed too.

The Elemental Colonies were ruled much like the Feudal area of Japan, yet they had more modern technologies as well.

Naruto could recognize some things, weapons that were similar to what she knew, and the TV and such.

But there were a lot of things, like cars, she'd never seen before in her life.

High School was also something she was not accustomed to. There hadn't been schools besides the Academy in Konoha or the Elemental colonies.

Things such as reading, writing and other things were taught by your parents or tutors that were paid to do it.

The Orphanage had a class-like set up similar where the staff taught the children such things, but she'd never really been taught by anyone but the Sandaime because he was the only one willing to help, besides the few Anbu who were chosen to guard her.

True, the classes at the Orphanage did teach her some, but they didn't try to help her understand it or anything like they did the other children. It was similar when she started the Academy, but once she was placed in Iruka's class not so much.

But school had come later, after she'd explained everything to the Higurashi's.

It had been pretty funny to see Grandpa Higurashi overreact at first when she admitted to becoming a Hanyō in the next few years because a giant fox demon was sealed in her gut at birth.

He'd tried to seal her or exorcise her with these seals which were not like most seals she'd seen.

From what she saw, they were little more then paper with drawings without the proper energy added. Energy the old man had little of in his old age.

Even then, they probably would have only stunned her for a few moments since bijū were demons different from the ones of old times, according to Kyuubi.

They'd been around in a lesser active form for many years before demons even populated the earth, back many years before the Hidden Villages had really been set up.

Or thought of for that matter. True they had been created, but were only home to people with what would soon become chakra.

Naruto didn't like history lessons, and Kyuubi's might have been more interesting, but they still put her asleep. So she never really paid much attention to it.

Demons that had been descendants of the Biju, and Jubi before the nine bijū were formed, no longer roamed as freely, but were still around.

Demons had very, very long life spans after all.

But she digressed.

The point was Mama Higurashi, as she'd called the woman in the beginning, had decided to adopt her into the family, though Naruto had decided to keep her own name of Uzumaki to honor her parents.

It wasn't like she had much choice of anywhere to go.

Though she wanted to go home, she also didn't. Kyuubi had assured her her precious friends had been alive when they'd left, though injured they may be.

He had also suspected Sasuke might not give up trying to find her if he was so far lost in his own insanity to think killing her would save her.

Obviously Kyuubi had a long history with Uchiha's and their insane ideals.

One day she may be able to visit, but Higurashi Shrine and the people there had become family to her as well. She'd always wanted one growing up, but because of her status as Jinchuuriki was never allowed to be adopted.

Now she had a mother, grandfather, little sister and little brother.

She could have hugged Kurama for sending her here, if not for the fact he might have decided to kill her for such a show of affection on his person.

Though they got along well now, he was still an arrogant demon lord, apparently they didn't do human emotions often or at all.

Hugs were off limits apparently.

Truth was, she was torn when it came to her home away from the Elemental Colonies and where she was.

She could only hope this didn't make her a missing-nin if she ever did return for a while. Technically, she was still a shinobi of Konoha, one that was probably termed MIA.

Two years had changed nearly everything though.

Kagome was older, turning fifteen soon. And she herself had finally gotten away from the torture they called High School after a year. If not for her mama's help she'd have not gotten into a high enough class to graduate after only one year.

She herself was nearly twenty, which was the age Kyuubi figured the transformation from Human to Hanyō would take to complete.

Currently she looked as if she hadn't aged since she was eighteen.

But that could have been the fact her mother's blood gave her longevity to begin with and chakra tended to slow the aging down in shinobi, though never by much.

"Pickles...so much history..."

"They were gifts from visitors, weren't they?" Kagome asked dryly.

Naruto chuckled, lowering her chopsticks. If anyone in the family loved talking about history it was gramps, and unfortunately to him everything at the shrine had some sort history.

"Naru-chan," Mama began. "You were thinking of looking for a job tomorrow, weren't you?"

Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, I figure I should get one sooner or later. I think I've gotten the hang of things around here, though it's still so different from the Elemental Colonies."

Getting a job was the least she could do. After all, they had taken her in, treated her like family. Even accepted that fact she was soon to be half-demon.

She doubted even her home village could have completely accepted that, if and when they found out.

It was a good thing Kitsune's were masters of fox magic or illusions.

She might suck at genjutsu's but Kurama did say her natural ability to spot them and shake them would go up after the transformation.

And an illusions to make her appear completely human would be natural since it was part of the Kitsune package. It was very similar to a henge but could not be dispelled by anyone other than herself.

Dinner was a short conversation on her plans after that. After dinner she helped Mama with the dishes and said goodnight to her everyone before heading to bed.

Laying back in her bed, a room over from Kagome's, which had once been a guest room and the room she'd woken up in two years before, she had no idea what the next day (her sisters birthday) would bring.


	3. Through The Well

**Trippin' out. Spinnin' around. I'm underground. I fell down. Yeah, I fell down. - _Alice_ by Avril Lavigne.**

**~x~**

**Kitsunemūn. **

**Chapter 3: Through The Well. **

October 5th.

It had been ironic for Naruto that her adopted younger sister's birthday was exactly five days before her own. Kagome would turn fifteen, and in five days she'd turn twenty.

Sōta always loved this time of year because it meant two celebrations, twice the cake and ice cream.

Truth be told, Naruto didn't recall ever truly celebrating her birth like she did now growing up.

The first year her adopted family had pulled out all the stops after hearing how she'd never really had a cake or ice cream to celebrate her birthday.

Hell, Naruto didn't remember anyone but the Sandaime even mentioning her birthday before.

Growing up that was fine by her, all her birthday meant was finding a place to lay low from the grief stricken drunks who wouldn't mind putting the 'demon brat' in her place.

That was in the past though, and this was her present.

She hadn't expected to wake up with a headache, and odd sensation throughout her body the morning of her sister's birthday, though.

"Hmm, what is that smell?" Naruto grumbled, turning over her full sized bed and pulling her pillow over her head when the sounds reached her ears.

Her ears twitched as something soft and feathery feeling – like fur she supposed – fluttered against it. Once, twice... growling softly Naruto sat up in bed and blinked.

Something felt... different.

Her senses had always been heightened, almost as good as an Inuzuka's, and now she'd bet every dollar she had they were even more powerful than the Inuzuka clan.

Her eye sight was much improved, she could almost see the dust particles in the air, and sounds were much easier to hear, especially if she actually focused.

Her sense of smell was better, she could smell everyone in the house, and gramps wasn't even inside, he was outside she realized.

_**'Good, you're awake, brat,' **_a deep voice echoed inside her head.

Naruto frowned.

"Kurama, what's going on?" she asked, standing and jumping when the same feathery feeling tickled against her legs. She turned, yet couldn't find anything.

Kyuubi's laughter echoed in her mind.

_**'Calm down kit,'**_ he began. _**'You may want to look in the mirror, Naruto. Then I'll explain.' **_

Naruto had known Kurama long enough to take most the advice given, so she didn't argue and walked over to her closet, pulling it open and looking into the full length mirror hanging from the inside of one of the double doors.

At first she didn't see anything different.

Her long cafe length hair fell a bit messily from sleeping on it, and having not brushed it yet. Still bright sunny blonde that had natural red highlights blending easily through it. Like a sunset.

Her skin was still lightly tanned, and her face sharp even for a face that was round much like her mothers had been. Eyes still blue, and her whisker birthmarks still as they always were.

She wore a pair of panties and orange loose crop top over her bra to sleep each night, so that was currently what she had on.

It was after a moment she saw what Kurama meant.

Her hair seemed almost silkier, though her hair had always had a silky quality to it.

Her eyes had a ting of violet circling the pupil – though it was barely noticeable – and said pupil was slitted very much like how her eyes looked when she used Kurama's chakra and Yōki.

Her whisker marks were still there and dark, but seemed to be a tad more feral and thicker, though not by much.

Opening her mouth she realized her unusually sharp canines were a little longer, like fangs you would see on a dog, or in this case, fox.

Her ears were, thankfully, still on the side of her head, and human-like, but she noticed that were slightly pointed. It was almost unnoticeable unless you were actually looking for it, though.

The biggest change, she realized as she looked further down, was the long, almost bushy looking, sleek tails which were a orange-ish golden color similar to her hair, but different seeing as the red that highlighted her hair came out more in her tails, and tipped with white.

One tail, she might not have been so shocked. But there wasn't just one tail... no, there was nine.

_Nine _sleek fox tails.

_**'I have nine tails!?' **_she mentally yelled.

Kurama flinched inside the seal, his ears twitching.

_**'Be glad you didn't get fox ears too, brat,' **_he said, almost grumbling.

_**'It is rare for a Kitsune demon, especially a half demon, to have more than a few tails. Most have only one, some have up to four. But that is the most a Kitsune demon can have, and that is only because they are my kin. You on the other hand are a Hanyō because of me, and were a ninja as a full human. You are powerful, the tails are sort of symbolic of power to a Kitsune, especially to a bijū. I believe you have inherited the nine tails because of these facts. Being my container, and because you are powerful. Much more powerful than a normal Hanyō should be.' **_

Naruto blinked, believing that was the longest she'd heard Kurama speak of something that wasn't about how he was going to rip apart Uchiha Madara.

She shivered thinking of that, Kurama held a grudge easily, and could be really graphic on his descriptions.

"I didn't think this would happen before my birthday."

_**'It's five days earlier than I thought as well, but it is now done. Enjoy being alive for a few hundred years, brat, I know I'll sleep better knowing I won't have to worry about you dying of old age and killing me too.' **_

Naruto snorted.

"Your concern for me is touching, Kurama-kun," she said, almost in a sarcastic and mocking manner.

Shaking her head, Naruto grabbed her clothes from the closet and headed for the bathroom where she showered quickly, brushed her long hair out and dressed for the day.

She placed on a pair of short shorts that were a pale orange, a mesh armor long sleeved shirt under a black tank top that ended above her navel.

Around her waist, hanging sort of at a angle on her slim hips was a black cloth, though traded for one a bit longer than the one she'd worn as a preteen, was the familiar symbol of her home village.

The hitai-ate that Iruka-sensei had given her, though she had long since exchanged the blue headband cloth for a black one.

She also kept a hip pouch. She had taken to sealing pretty much everything from being a ninja into storage scrolls and keeping them in the pouch.

She had found living in Tokyo, beyond the Elemental Colonies was like living six hundred years into the future. The people here may lack chakra but they made up for it in technology.

She couldn't go around dressed as she once did, not completely.

The mesh armor shirt and hip pouch she'd sealed her kunai and shuriken holsters into, along with everything else she'd had with her when she'd arrived, was the only two things that marked her for what she was, besides the hitai-ate around her waist.

Getting the mesh armor shirts around here was relatively easy, but buying new kunai and shuriken was impossible.

It was also hard to get other supplies such as sealing scrolls, and sealing paper, so she had to be careful with her stock.

Thankfully, it wasn't really needed. In the colonies you never knew when you might be attacked, but around here it wasn't often anything like that happened.

Though she still trained she hadn't really fought in the years she'd been living at Higurashi Shrine. It was nice not to have to fight for her life, but at the same time it made her sort of jumpy and bored at times.

The only thing Naruto had a hard time doing was getting her tails to rest comfortably over the waist band of her shorts.

She didn't know if she could make a small enough hole to fit all nine tails through, but eventually she'd have to start placing a tail hole in her clothes.

She would also have to talk to Kurama about a illusion to make her appear human.

This way it wouldn't even matter that she now had holes in her shorts, and pants (maybe skirts, though she didn't really own many skirts) to accommodate her tails, no one would see it through the illusion.

Once she was done dressing, she began to brush her hair and pulled it together, placing it in a low ponytail by wrapping a white ribbon around the bottom ten inches or so of her hair – around the area that fell slightly above her knees.

Two small white clips pulled the left side of her bangs and fringe away from her face, similar to how her mother had worn a clip to keep the hair out of her face from the pictures she'd seen.

Like her mother before her, her hair tended to be messier and not want to stay parted on the left side, but her hair was over all a bit messier than her mothers from pictures she'd seen and what others had told her – mostly Tsunade, Ero-sennin, and Kakashi who were the ones to know her parents the best.

"Naru-neechan! Nee-chan, are you up yet! Mama's almost finished breakfast!"

Naruto shook herself from her thoughts and turned to the door.

"I'm coming, Sōta!" she called back in reply,.

She grabbed the long short-sleeved long white haori and throwing it on. It was very much like her father's, coming down around her shins, past her knees, and decorated by flames-like motifs on the edges but in black instead of the orange of her fathers.

Instead of kanji on the back she had the Uzumaki spiral in orange-red. She'd been lucky to have extra clothes sealed away when she'd arrived, or she wouldn't have the long coat like garment anymore since the one she'd arrived in was cut up, nearly shredded, and bloody.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto entered the dinning area a few moments later.

Grandpa Higurashi was the first to see her, and the tails which she were unconsciously swaying slightly behind her, one or two curling around her legs.

His eyes widened so far she feared they may pop out, and his jaw dropped comically.

Sōta had a similar look of shock, and Kagome had dropped her chop sticks. Her mama looked rather calm, yet at the same time Naruto could tell she was surprised by the look in her eyes.

"You... Ane-chan, you have tails," Kagome breathed, shocked.

"Cool," Sōta muttered.

Naruto smiled and rubbed the back of her head lightly.

"Sort of earlier than Kurama and I thought it would occur, but still on schedule," she said, laughing. "By the way, Happy birthday, Imouto."

Kagome grinned, and as Naruto came to the table to sit down she jumped as she felt hands on one of her tails.

Looking she sweat-dropped.

Kagome had a hand running through the fur on one of the tails closest to her, Sōta on her other side was also holding her tail, but more yanking on it than petting it, and Mama was following Kagome's example.

"So soft," Kagome muttered. "Like a real fox tail."

"It's really real," Sōta said as he yanked once more, especially hard and Naruto's eye began to twitch.

"Stop that!" she exclaimed, and twisted, pulling her tails back from their grasp.

The three culprits looked away, and flustered in embarrassment.

"Naruto, you can't leave the house like that!" Gramps exclaimed, finally over coming his surprise.

Naruto sat down, careful to keep her tails out of the way.

"I know. I'll ask Kurama about a Kitsune Illusion, no one will even realize I am not completely human unless I take it off in front of them."

They nodded and Naruto smiled, happy to have gotten that over with.

Now, she could enjoy the rest of her day. After all, what could possibly go wrong?

Yeah, right, famous last words?

* * *

It had taken her about an hour and the help of a few Kage Bunshin to create a flawless Kitsune Illusion.

The Yōki that went into the skill had felt different from chakra, but at the same time similar enough she understood how to use it fairly quickly.

It would still take practice to control, nonetheless.

But she had accomplished a Kitsune illusion and looked as human as she once had, even if she was aware of her tails behind her.

"Huh, Sōta... what are you doing?" Naruto asked as she came up behind her younger brother.

Sōta had been someone she'd kept a slight distance from when she'd first met him, back when he'd been barely five years old.

It wasn't that she hadn't wanted to see him as a brother, it was simply his looks. His black hair and black eyes – different from Kagome and Mama's brown – had reminded her of Sasuke.

Even his personality reminded her a little of her best friend and man she thought of as an older brother, before the Uchiha Massacre that is.

Despite the fair skin, which wasn't as pale as Sasuke's, and black hair and eyes, he looked nothing like the other man.

Sasuke's features were more angular, the makings of a 'pretty boy' and someone of the Uchiha clan. His hair was also a unique style which was not forced to lay like that, it just did. Sōta's hair was straight and rather tamed.

They also had other differences, many differences she would learn, and after two years she'd grown comfortable in calling Sōta her beloved Otouto.

"Buyo," Sōta began, looking up at her. "He went into the well house..."

Naruto turned to stare at the small building Sōta had been looking at so intently before. He almost seemed afraid of the place, but she recalled he always had been.

She herself had always gotten a strange feeling about the well-house, but she never paid much attention to it.

There was nothing there, she'd checked before, and the seal on the well itself was real, if not one of the strangest she'd ever seen.

She'd studied it before.

There was a different element to the seal that wasn't in fuuinjutsu, but was also similar. Kurama had mentioned something about spiritual energy and Miko's once or twice in a grumbling mumble but would never elaborate.

She'd decided it didn't mater.

"Well, I guess you should go get him. Or wait until he comes back himself," she said, shrugging. "Be glad Buyo actually comes back, I knew a cat that would do anything to get away from her owner."

Naruto shivered slightly at the mention and thought of Tora. She was sure that damned cat was some bastard child of Nibi, the Nekomata.

Kurama had laughed but wouldn't be surprised it had a distant relative who was with the way it acted. He'd neither confirmed or denied her claims so she'd taken that as confirmation that Tora was no regular cat.

Thank Kami the days of chasing her were over.

"But big sister..." Sōta began, but was interrupted by the sound of Kagome coming up to them.

"Sōta? Naruto?" Kagome began, looking at them in slight confusion as to what they were doing. "What's going on? You know not to play around here."

Naruto smiled, and shook her head.

"It's not that, Kagome," she said. "Sōta lost Buyo in the well-house. That's all."

Sōta nodded, a bowl of cat food still in his hands. He'd been bringing Buyo his food bowl when he'd seem the cat take off.

Kagome frowned.

"Well, lets go get him," she said and moved to the hut door, opening it so the three of them could enter.

The three stood at the top of the steps leading down to the covered hidden well, a charm and seal on top of the wood cover.

"Buyo!" Naruto called.

Though she wondered for a moment if the cat would even come to her. Domestic animals usually didn't like her, or any animal really.

Well, canines weren't afraid of her at least, and she couldn't say Buyo was afraid her, but he'd never been one to go out of his way to mingle with her as he did her younger sister and brother, either.

Now that she was a hanyō, would that make Buyo too frightened to come towards them?

"I think he's at the bottom," Sōta said.

Kagome crouched down, so she was more even with Sōta's height, and placed her face in the palm of her hand, elbow lent on her knee.

"Why don't you go down and get him, then?" she asked.

Sōta looked at his sister with wide eyes.

"Huh, no! I mean... this place gives me the creeps."

Naruto snorted.

"I think it gives everyone the creeps, Otouto," she said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Such a scaredy cat," Kagome said, with a small sigh. "There isn't anything to be afraid of, just the well and Buyo is down there."

Naruto's eyes narrow sharply as a faint scraping noise is heard, and Sōta jumps, yelping.

"Something's down there!" he exclaims, grabbing onto Naruto's leg and white haori – which seeing as Sōta only came up to her hips, and that was barely, was the closest to him.

"Yeah, the cat," Kagome said, and stood. "I'll go, it's probably for the best anyways. No one's been down here in years."

Naruto frowned, a feeling of dread settling in her gut as Kagome began down the stairs and the scraping noises were heard once more.

Kagome stops at the bottom, freezing as she hears the sound.

_'That sound? It's coming from inside the well...' _Kagome's eyes widen and she jumps, letting out a scream.

Sōta jumps, frightened and hides behind Naruto, who had already reacted to her sisters scream and drawn a kunai out of a special seal on the inside of her haori coat.

"Buyo!" Sōta exclaimed after a few minutes, and Naruto sighed, lowering her weapon upon seeing the fat cat.

"Dammit Buyo," she muttered, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

Kagome sighs in relief, and bends down to pick up the cat, turning around after she got him into her arms.

"You scared me! Don't scream so loud, nee-chan!" Sōta proclaimed loudly.

Kagome's face twisted in annoyance she she stood, her back to the well.

"Watch it you little brat!" she said, good-naturedly but annoyed. "I'm down here because you're scared!"

Naruto shakes her head at her siblings dramatics, and frowns as she feels a slow building power from somewhere.

Looking around, Naruto's sharp blue eyes locked on the hidden well and they widen as a light emits from it.

The planks on the well begin to rumble, and seconds later a whirling whirlpool of energy surges out, breaking the planks and charm-seal.

"Kagome-neechan!" Sōta exclaims, attempting to warn his older sister.

"Huh?" Kagome mutters as the energy grabs her, hands forming, and pulls her into the well.

"KAGOME!" Naruto yells.

_'It's another demon, brat. A weak one compared to me or others, but still a demon,' _Kurama's voice broke through and Naruto's eyes widen.

"Sōta, get help, I'm going after Kagome," Naruto said, and Sōta nodded.

It was only one leap from the top of the stairs before she entered the well after her sister.

Kagome turns to face the woman the light given way some to reveal. She had long back hair, pale white skin, six arms and no clothes (apparently most demons, those without a more human form, didn't feel the need for them).

To Naruto, the woman reminded her of Orochimaru's form during the chūnin exams. Eerily so.

"Ah, I can feel my strength returning! My body is coming to life again, such joy!" the woman spoke, and Naruto 's eyes widened as she realized the lower part of the woman's body was that of a centipede.

"Kagome! Hold on, I'm here!" Naruto called, noticing how frightened Kagome seemed.

_'Naruto,' _Kagome thought, and then her eyes narrowed. _'I'm weak compared to them, but I don't want to have to be saved all the time!' _

"Let me go!" she yelled, struggling in the centipede woman's grasp.

The demon laughed.

"You have it, don't you? Don't you?" she licks Kagome's face with a long pointed tongue, and Kagome yells out in shock and disgust.

"Let me go! You're disgusting, let me go!" Kagome shouts, finally freeing an arm and showing it at the woman's face.

_'Damn this slow free fall, I can't catch up to them in this... whatever this is!'_ Naruto growls mentally.

Naruto gasps as a light pink-purple light emerges from Kagome's palm and seems to throw the demon back, hurting it as it releases the teenager.

Naruto sighs in relief that her sister is out of the demons grip, but knew it wasn't quite over yet since the demon was still there.

"Give it to me, you wretched girl! Give me the Shikon no Tama!"

_'Shikon no Tama... Jewel of four Souls? But what is that?' _Naruto thought, though it sounded vaguely familiar.

_**'This isn't good, kit, not good at all,'**_she heard Kurama grumbled in the back of her mind, but knew when he was in that sort of mood he wouldn't answer her question, so she didn't ask, yet.

"Stupid girl, I must have the jewel!" the centipede demon said, reaching back out to grab her arm.

A pink light emits from Kagome's stomach area and Naruto feels a immense power as one of the demons arms is ripped from the demon, and it falls deeper into the well, disappearing.

"Shikon no Tama? Jewel?"

Naruto hears her sister question as the lights leaves the well and they both land on the dirt ground. She notices the arm that had been ripped from the demon had lost it's grip and fallen on one side of the well.

"Onee-chan," Kagome said, turning in relief to see her blonde sister. "What... what was that? Did I fall into the well?"

Kagome looks around noticing she was indeed inside the hidden well.

"Was it all a dream?" she asked, and her eyes widen when she turns a see's the arm laying a few inches from Naruto who was now standing.

"Ah, I guess not," she muttered, and Naruto chuckled.

Holding out a hand to help her younger sister up, Naruto smiled gently.

"It doesn't look like it, huh? I take it you can guess what that was, Kagome?"

Kagome bit her lip.

"I'm afraid I might," she said, taking the hand and standing with the added help. "It... it couldn't be, but it... it was a demon, right Naru-chan?"

Naruto nodded, her nose twitching and her eyes locked on the opening of the well in suspicion.

"We should get out of here," Kagome said, and looked up. "Sōta, Get Grandpa!"

Naruto sighs, placing a hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"I don't think he's up there, Kagome," she said.

_'I don't think we're in Tokyo anymore,'_ she thought to herself. Naruto's belief is refined when a butterfly begins fluttering near her and Kagome.

"A butterfly?" Kagome questions, noticing the butterfly next to them.

Naruto sighs once again, and grabs her sister around the waist, bending down some, Naruto springs up and uses the side of the well to propel herself further up and out of the well.

Kagome screams in fright for a moment clutches onto her sister until they land safely on the ground a foot from the hidden well.

Kagome stares dumbfounded as she realizes they're no longer in the well house.

"What? Nee-chan, what happened, were is the shrine?" she asked.

Naruto sighed.

"I don't know, sis, but it can't be good," Naruto said, looking around. "It reminds me of my home land, but this isn't Fire Country."

Kagome looked at Naruto in surprise. Her sister had told her of the colonies she had grown up on, and how beautiful it was there. If it was anything like this... well she knew Naruto hadn't exaggerated.

Looking around her Kagome tried to find any clues as to how to get home. Suddenly her eyes landed on a large tree nearly in the middle of the surrounding forest.

"Naru, look!" Kagome exclaimed, pointing towards the tree. "It's the Sacred Tree! We're nearly home!"

With that said, Kagome took off running towards the tree.

"No, wait Kagome! We don't know if that demon is still..." Naruto stopped, sighing, knowing it was useless as the girl was already to far out.

_'Was I that reckless when I was her age?' _she thought to herself, and she heard Kurama's booming laughter.

_**'You were worse, brat,' **_he said. _**'Always obsessed with bringing that Uchiha brat back home at fifteen, and sixteen, and seventeen... and years before that. It was beginning to worry me.' **_

Naruto sighed, ignoring the bijū lord and she took off a fast job, and began jumping through the trees to catch up with her wayward sister.

_'Something tells me I should have expected this when I woke up this morning with nine tails,'_ she thought to herself.


	4. Inuyasha: Awake After Fifty Years

**AN: So, here is the next chapter. I also want to thank everyone who reviewed. **

**Someone mentioned Sesshomaru and his appearance. He will actually be in the either chapter six or seven, so it wont be long until he comes into the story, actually. **

**Now, I want to mention the abilities Naruto will gain with being half-demon. Naruto will seem quite powerful for a half-demon, and she is, but remember she is a ninja as well as a Jinchurriki, and can still use her chakra. **

**She will have to train though to control and gain her demonic abilities so no worries about her suddenly controling her new abilities and being super powerful in one day. **

**Hopefully this chapter will show what I mean in that regard. **

**She is an Elemental Kitsune, and that will be explained in the chapter as to what I mean by that. **

**I will say her primary abilities were inspired and somewhat taken from Yoko Kurama from Yu Yu Hakusho. For those who watch the show or read the manga I am sure you can guess what I mean. **

* * *

**It's time to begin, isn't it? I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit. I'm just the same as I was. Now don't you understand. That I'm never changing who I am. - _It's Time_ by Imagine Dragons.**

**~x~**

**Kitsunemūn. **

**Chapter 4: Inuyasha: Awake After Fifty Years. **

It hadn't taken Naruto long to find her sister.

She just hadn't expected the black haired teen to be standing on large roots from the Sacred Tree, which somehow looked younger than she remembered, and touching a boys ears.

That alone was strange, the fact they were two silver dog ears just added to that.

She'd sighed at Kagome's antics, reminded of her own experience that morning with her tails.

Though she supposed she couldn't blame the girl for wanting to touch the dog ears, she herself had to stop herself from doing the same.

Once again she was glad her ears had stayed mostly unchanged.

It had only taken her about a minute to get over her surprise and realize the boy pinned to the tree wasn't dead, nor was he completely human. He was like her, not a Jinchuuriki, but a Hanyō.

He had been born one, unlike her, though.

This had been nothing compared to the surprise that came a few minutes later, after Kagome had gotten the desire to touch the dog boy's ears out of her system.

She'd been shocked when the sounds of arrows had whistled by and struck the tree around her sister, her and the boy on the tree.

She couldn't believe she'd missed the villagers presence before, but she still wasn't completely used to her new abilities and senses.

There was also, as much as she hated to admit it, she was a little rusty after having lived so peacefully with her family the past two years.

She'd lived through so much in her life, seen many battles, killed many people herself – seeing as it was her job, and she had been in a war it was unavoidable.

She'd learned to cope with it. - but while she still trained to keep her skills sharp, she was still a bit rusty in areas.

Apparently the villagers weren't half bad at stealth either.

She, along with Kagome soon found themselves restrained by ropes, and she was quite happy to know her illusion held strong.

The villagers – another shock, she would swear she was back home if the homes and such didn't look even more primitive than the Elemental Colonies.

Though they were also similar enough it reminded her of her homelands.

She'd admit, she'd been concerned by the old lady, Kaede, a priestess apparently.

Kurama seemed to believe she wasn't much of a threat to them, her ability to use her spiritual powers weren't very strong in her old age.

Though he could sense they'd been fairly powerful in her youth.

The stuff she'd thrown on them, some sort of powder had itched... she had a feeling it was supposed to do more than that.

Maybe it hadn't because she was only half-demon, or maybe because she was a Jinchuuriki and she knew bijū were quite different from the demons Miko's were used to going against.

That, basically, was how she found herself sitting in what she assumed to be Kaede's home as the older woman made stew and she scratched at areas of her skin that was still itchy.

"It smells great!" Kagome said, smiling gratefully at the older Miko as the woman filled a bowl with the stew.

Kaede nodded, handing the bowl to the black haired teen who resembled her sister so, and then grabbed another bowl to fill it for the older blonde who seemed to be more than human.

She had been around long enough to tell when the purification powder reacted, even if only slightly. The itching, it could be a normal reaction, but she felt the presence of power around the girl.

Of a demon, but she also noticed a purer influence, similar to the spiritual powers of a Miko yet different.

The girl was no Miko, but she wasn't human either. Add to the fact she seemed to be hiding her true appearance somehow.

The illusion had almost fooled her in her old age, Kaede knew her older sister, Kikyo would have seen through it after mere minutes.

"Forgive us our paranoia, child," Kaede said, handing the blonde a bowl of stew which she gratefully accepted with a happy grin. "With wars as they are around here, we must be on our guard with strangers. Especially two as strangely dressed as ye."

Kagome lowered the bowl she'd been sipping stew from and frowned.

"This isn't Tokyo, is it?" she asked.

Kaede blinked.

"Tok-yo?" she asked, and Kagome recalled Naruto doing the same two years ago after she'd found her sister under the Sacred Tree. "Is that the village the two of you are from?"

"Sort of," Naruto said, sighing. "I'm actually started to get an idea of where we are."

"Hmm, I see. And ye, Naruto was it, I must ask you what you are?" Kaede said more than asked, shocking both girls.

"You...your noticed?" Kagome muttered, blinking owlishly.

"Indeed," Kaede said. "I may be old, and not quite as powerful as I once was, but I am not unable to notice you are hiding behind an illusion. I now know you both bare us no ill will, but I must be safe, rather than sorry."

Naruto nodded.

"It's sort of strange to explain, but I'm a Kitsune Hanyō," she said. "Though I was not always, before that I was human, but when I was born I had a bijū...er, that is a demon, sealed into me after it attacked my home village. Over the years it changed me, making me into a half-demon."

Kaede looked at the blonde with surprise. It did indeed come as strange and a great shock.

She knew methods of sealing were becoming quite advanced in some parts, but this... she'd never heard of a demon being sealed into a child. Much less a human child.

She couldn't help but wonder how she'd grown up.

She knew from seeing Kikyo interact with Inuyasha and how some of the villagers reacted to the half dog demon that most hanyō were not accepted.

She couldn't help but wonder if she, having a demon sealed in her, was treated any better?

From the shadows that seemed to haunt her bright, emotional, blue eyes Kaede was sure she was not indeed treated to the best childhood.

"I see, ye two are sisters, are ye not?" she asked.

"Not by blood," Kagome said, and Kaede noted a bit of sadness at this fact. The two must have been close, she could recall her own relationship with her older sister with rather good clarity.

Naruto explained, "I ended up at her family shrine two years ago, before I completed my change from human to Hanyō and they adopted me."

"They must be very open minded, good people," Kaede said, nodding. "It is a somewhat sad fact that many would not do a thing in concern to a Hanyō, or full demon either."

Naruto smiled sadly, setting her empty stew bowl down.

She knew that all too well. It was one of the reasons she'd not attempted to find a way back home – though she didn't completely see Konoha as her only home anymore.

Part of her felt it better they assumed her dead, she seemed to attract danger to them. Akatsuki, Madara...Sasuke.

"Well, I'd like to return home soon," Kagome said softly lowering her bowl down.

_'Though I don't know how. Maybe back down the well, we did come from it.' _she thought with a slight frown.

Kaede thinks of her own sister as she stares intently at Kagome, the resemblance to her sister overwhelming.

The two could have passed as twins, though Kikyo of course was older when she'd died and their hair was slightly different in style. Kikyo's was much straighter for one.

There personalities also bore stark differences.

_'Sister, you're hurt!' _

_'Ah, there is nothing to be done for me, Kaede,' her sister said, holding the jewel in her hand, blood running down her shoulder and staining the white cloth red. 'Listen to me, you must take the Shikon no Tama... and burn it with my body.' _

_'Sister Kikyo!" _

Kaede sighed as she shook the memory from her mind.

_'That was fifty years ago,' _she thought to herself.

Kaede looked at the older girl, dressed in the rather strange clothes (though slightly more modest looking than her sisters short kimono looking outfit. Though, barely.) as her head snapped up and towards the huts door.

"Naruto, child is there something wrong?" Kaede asked as the girl abruptly stood.

Seconds later the old priestess heard the sounds of shouts, crashes and felt the foul aura of a Yōkai.

"It's that centipede demon," Naruto snarled and Kagome gasped, her eyes widening. "She's back!"

"Kagome, stay here!" Naruto exclaimed as she took off out of the hut, Kaede fast behind her.

Kagome stood in her spot, still in shock before she shook her head and narrowed her eyes. She knew why her sister had told her to stay in the hut.

She didn't have the training or abilities of either her sister or Kaede.

She was just a normal fifteen year old, who in the past had some ability with a kunai.

Her sister couldn't teach her the jutsu's she knew because her body had already matured too much, and they're simply wasn't a need for her to know them if she could do them.

Truth be told, she wasn't even that good with a kunai.

Those training days were just bonding for them, Kagome found it interesting, and cool, but mostly she had asked her sister to train her a little because she wanted to bond with her.

And they had, but now she wished she'd taken them a bit more seriously.

Maybe she should have let Naruto teach her a little about different weapons that she was more equipped to handle.

Naruto had suggested a few different ones, but she'd not seen a need to learn them.

She did know a little of what her sister called taijutsu, but what would that do against a centipede demon?

Again, she shook her head.

It didn't matter! She had to help somehow, for some reason this whole thing felt like her fault!

* * *

"Dammit!" Naruto shouted as she jumped back away from the centipede demon. "She's fast."

"GIVE ME THE JEWEL! GIVE IT TO ME!" The demon yelled out again, it's long body moving to thrash against some villagers who barely got out of the way.

"Eat this," Naruto finally sneered, holding out her right hand in a half claw like gesture.

In the center of her palm, a dark blue-violet, spiraling orb appeared and around it were rings that Naruto had always thought looked like the planet Saturn.

It was her most powerful variation of the Rasengan next to the Rasenshuriken, and one of her favorite moves. It was the same move she'd killed Kabuto with.

She was unsure which would be more powerful. The Rasenringu and it's more powerful counterpart, Dai Rasenringu, or the Rasengan or it's more powerful counterpart, Rasenshuriken.

She really didn't think she wanted to find out.

Naruto was aware of her sister coming out of the hut as she took off in a run at the demon, jumping slightly and ready to force the jutsu into it's upper body.

"Rasenringu (Spiraling Fear Wheel)," she called and the attack struck.

Naruto cursed when she noticed the centipede was able to get out of the way, though not without loosing the arms on her left side.

The rest of the attack drilled into the ground.

Once it died down all that was left was a medium sized, yet deep crater, and debris from the power of the jutsu.

The arms themselves had been vaporized.

"CURSE YOU HALF-DEMON!" The centipede yelled, and Naruto's ears twitched at the volume of the demons voice.

Did it have to scream? She wasn't deaf.

Naruto gasped as the demons tail end struck her in the chest and sent her crashing across the ground, to land in front of Kaede and Kagome, along with some random villagers.

During this Naruto groaned and deactivated her illusion.

She didn't care if the villagers saw her, if they'd been listening they knew what she was now.

Obviously her scent couldn't fool another demon, since the illusion didn't cover her scent.

Unfortunately a persons scent could not be changed or altered by illusions or anything else.

"She's a Hanyō," she heard some villagers whisper but there was no time for them to concern themselves with her and her sudden change in appearance.

The Centipede had returned.

"Give me the Sacred Jewel, I must have it!" the demon announced and Kaede gasped, looking at Kagome and Naruto.

"The jewel, it exist still?" Kaede asked, startled.

Kagome blinked and shook her head.

"I...I've heard of the jewel, but I don't have it."

"The Shikon no Tama... that's that pearl thing Grandpa talked about?" Naruto asked, and Kagome nodded.

Flexing her claws, Naruto growled low in her throat, her blue slitted eyes narrowed.

"Kurama was right, this isn't good," she muttered.

_'This is my fault!'_ Kagome though, her eyes wide. _'I have to draw her away. Maybe it'll give Naru-neechan some time to think of a plan!' _

"The dry well," Kaede said. "We must lure her there."

Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"The bones eaters well, in the forest we came from right?" Naruto asked, and Kaede nodded.

Turning towards the forest Kagome's eyes widened in realization.

"The well, it's in the forest where the light is, right?" Kagome asked as she watched her older sister attack the demon with her claws.

Naruto was good with her new traits, but Kagome could tell she lacked one thing concerning them. Experience. Not only that but the demon's best ability seemed to be it's strength and speed.

"Futon: Daitoppa (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)!" Naruto called, sending winds that seemed to shock everyone around.

Never had they seen such a ability from a demon, much less a half-demon. To add to their confusion she was... protecting them?

"Aye, child, but..."

"Right," Kagome said, nodding. "I'll draw her away and into the forest!"

Kaede gasped and Naruto looked back surprised when she heard Kagome egging the demon on in an attempt to get it to follow her.

"The Sacred Jewel will be mine!" the demon growled and took off quickly after Kagome.

Naruto's eyes widened, her nine tails nearly standing up in irritation behind her.

"Kagome..." she muttered, and turned to Kaede.

"Go, Naruto," Kaede said. "Follow your sister, we shall be behind you to help as we can."

Naruto nodded and Kaede watched as the young Hanyō began running and leaping after her sister.

"Kaede-sama," a villager, a middle aged man who'd been a child during the time Kikyo had died and Inuyasha had been sealed began. "That girl, she is a Hanyō.. like him?"

Kaede looked at those around her, listening and the one who'd asked and shook her head.

"Nay, she is different. Though they have much in common I believe. She is here to help us, she bares us no ill will I assure you."

"If you're sure Kaede-sama," another younger man said. "We shall trust you judgment, and she did help us with the demon."

Kaede nodded.

"Yes, now we must go. We mustn't be late."

* * *

"Stay away from my sister!" Naruto yelled as she scent several shuriken she'd unseal at the centipede demon.

Kagome groaned as the demons tail tightened around her and the boy that had woken up. It was unfortunate the demon had gotten to the jewel, which had burst out of Kagome's side.

"Foolish wretch!" the demon spat and lunged at her.

Naruto jumped to avoid it and landed on the demons tail, the part right next to Kagome and the Hanyō boy, and wrapped tightly around them.

"Kagome, pull the arrow out," Naruto said. "Usually I could do this on my own, but...I'm not used to battle anymore, I'm rusty. The power of the jewel is great and I'm still not used to this form."

Kagome blinked, surprised.

Inuyasha looked at the blonde crouched on the demons tail beside him and blinked.

He'd noticed her briefly when he'd first woken up and yet it was just now he took the time to note the nine fox tails and other demonic traits.

What he noticed was she wasn't a full demon, though on first glance she could pass as one.

No, she was like him, a Hanyō.

"Listen to Blondie," Inuyasha said. "Do you want to die?"

_'Naruto... I know you're not just doing this because you can't defeat the demon on your own.'_ Kagome thought, looking from her sister to the boy she was pinned against.

_'You see some of yourself in him. You feel bad for him, stuck to this tree, don't you?'_ she finished and reached up to wrap her hands around the arrow shaft.

"Given the choice," Kagome grunted, pulling hard on the arrow despite the words of Kaede that told her not too. "I choose to... live!"

Naruto had to shield her eyes as the arrow disintegrated and the pinkish light covered them.

_**'Hey, gaki, did I ever tell you what sort of Kitsune you were?' **_a deep growl like voice asked.

Twitching, Naruto clinched her fist as she dodged an attack from the centipede which she'd been forced to once again fight.

It seemed it had enough of her siting on it and had decided to go in for the kill while she assumed Naruto was distracted enough.

_'THIS WOULD BE A GOOD TIME TO TELL ME THAT!'_ she pretty much bellowed at her tenant.

Inside the seal Kurama growled, his ears flattening against his body at the sound.

_**'Bitch,' **_he muttered and Naruto snarled, both at Kurama and the demon before her as she slashed her claws through the demons body, slicing it in half, but it was almost instantly reattached.

She cursed herself for not finishing the demon before it ate the jewel.

_**'Listen well, gaki, cause I'm only saying this once. You have many natural abilities, even as a Half-demon. Unfortunately you have to come across them on your own in time, mostly, but this once I'll help. You, are an Elemental Kitsune.' **_

Naruto rolled her eyes as she was swatted by the demons tail into Inuyasha's tree just as said Hanyō free himself and Kagome from the constricting tail.

_'Aren't all Kitsune elementals?' _she said more than asked.

_**'Shut up and listen, brat. And no, not all Kitsune have an element. Some just have illusions and fox magic to work off of. But there are those that are classified by element. Contrary to belief I don't mean just the five elements you know of. Most only have one, and are classified by that element, like a Fire Kitsune and etc. You on the other hand are an Elemental Kitsune, meaning you have more than one. Three actually.' **_

Kurama's words surprised Naruto but she forced herself to listen.

_**'Ironically your primary element isn't even common among most elementals. I can, but I am a bijū so it's only natural with the fact I control nearly all the elements.' **_

_'Just tell me what it is already!' _she growled.

_**'Plant life, the closest you would know of it would be Mokuton (Wood Release). They are very similar but also different. Most of you demonic abilities will have to do with plants, the other two on a lesser extent are wind (which is pretty much a given with you affinity) and water which was your second chakra affinity so I'm not surprised there. I warn you now, while you abilities with plants will be plentiful, as I said it is your element, you won't have much in the way of wind and water. You may learn to influence or even control it to some extent in the future, but learning elements is not nearly as easy as a chakra element. It took me centuries to have the control I do now. It could take you centuries to learn all three properly. As I've said, you are an enigma among Hanyō.' **_

_'Now, before you let that mutt have all the fun, take a leaf and use it like a flute, pushing some of your Yōki into it. It should come naturally from there. Oh, and word of advice... seeds are your friend now.' _

Naruto blinked, and wondered what the hell kind of advice that was.

"Die you stinking demon!" she heard Inuyasha yelled as he jumped into the air, flexing his own claws.

Naruto grabbed a leaf from the tree, which wasn't hard since she wasn't restricted to having to climb it naturally.

She could simply walk up it or jump, and placed it between her lips and closing her eyes she began to play.

The sound was soft, but loud and seemed to distract everyone, even Inuyasha who had missed the first swipe at the centipede demon.

"Nee-chan," Kagome muttered as she looked up to see her sister playing the haunting tune, and the leaf began to glow.

Soon petals, sakura petals, were drawn to her and glowed the same strange acid-like violet color as the leaf she was using like a flute.

Opening her eyes, Naruto continued to play, looking at Inuyasha she allowed herself to stop momentarily.

"Now, Inuyasha," she said before going back to controlling the petals coated in demonic energy.

Inuyasha's ear twitched but he decided the faster the demon was gone the faster he could get the jewel.

After all, the girl couldn't have been that skilled if she couldn't take out a lousy centipede by herself.

He'd come to regret thinking that later, once he found just who Naruto was. For someone who'd only been half-demon for a day she was doing pretty well, of course he didn't know that yet.

"This is it," Inuyasha said, and his claws began to glow with his Yōki. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"

Naruto raised a hand towards the demon.

Once she stopped playing the leaf which she had let go of, she flicked the raised wrist and the sakura petals and leaf shot towards the demon just as Inuyasha's attack had.

"Dance of the Cherry Blossoms," Naruto muttered, the name coming instinctively to her, and the two attacks struck the centipede at nearly the same time.

The sakura petals acted like small blades and ripped through the demons flesh as it was torn apart by Inuyasha's own attack. It wouldn't be regenerating for a few minutes.

Standing, Kagome was shocked by what was left of the demon, a few sakura petals having floated down around the mess of flesh in a strangely morbid picture.

"Kagome, are you alright," Naruto asked, turning to her sister, and narrowing her eyes at the wound in her side where the jewel had broken free from.

She had to wonder why the jewel was inside her sister's body.

Kagome looked at her sister and nodded.

"I'm fine, nee-chan," she said, wincing slightly as her sisters hand went to her bloody side. "It's not as bad as it looks."

Naruto side, cursing her lack of foresight to learn medical ninjutsu.

Naruto is broken from her thoughts at her sister's sudden shriek of fright.

"It's still moving!"

Naruto blinks and notices that indeed, Mistress centipede's remains are twitching and moving. Trying to begin reattaching it seems.

Kaede and the villagers that had come with her take this chance to rush to the young girl.

"Do you see the flesh that shines, Kagome? The Sacred Jewel is embedded there! You must remove it, else it will keep regenerating."

Kagome's eyes widened in horror.

"N-N-No way!" Kagome gasps and looks around at the pieces frantically. "There! I can see it!"

Kagome points to one of the chunks of flesh where she can see the pinkish glow of the jewel.

Kaede walks over and feels around for the jewel in the flesh, and seconds later pulls it free.

The chunks of the demon turn to bone soon after.

Kaede walks over to Kagome, and places the pinkish jewel in the raven haired girls hand, leaving Kagome shocked.

"Only you can possess the Sacred Jewel," the old woman says, a look of something neither Kagome or Naruto could name passing through her dark eyes.

_'You, who resemble my sister so,'_ Kaede though almost fondly.

Kagome looked down at the pink jewel in wonder.

"But why was it inside my body? I don't understand it. This jewel which can empower such a demon?" she asked allowed.

Naruto looks towards the almost forgotten Hanyō with silver hair and golden eyes.

She couldn't help but compare the silver hair to her old sensei, Kakashi, in color. The eyes on the other hand, she'd never seen eyes quite that color before.

She notices as he steps up towards them and crushes one of the bones with his bare feet, and flexes his claws threateningly.

"Exactly! A human has no possible use for it! If you don't want to do to you what I did to that centipede, just give me the Jewel and get it over with!"

Naruto narrows her eyes, while Kagome stares in shock and some horror.

_'But… But isn't he supposed to be the HERO?!'_


	5. Foxes and Hounds: One Thousand

**AN: Sorry it took so long, but here it is. It's on the short side, but it is what I got right now. Hopefully you enjoy it. Also I want to thank everyone who has reviewed. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Kitsunemūn. **

**Chapter 5: Foxes and Hounds: ****One Thousand Years of Death. **

Naruto growled low in her throat upon seeing the silver haired boy come closer to her sister, yet he simply sent her a cocky look.

"Keh, as If I am afraid of you Blondie," Inuyasha sneered. "You couldn't even take out the lowly demon by yourself!"

Naruto's eyes widened as the boy shot towards her sister, who was a few feet away from her since she'd moved when she'd pointed out the jewel to Kaede.

"Huh!" Kagome gasped, eyes wide and she moved back away from Inuyasha's claws, which slashed through the bones on the ground like they were butter.

"Kagome, duck!" Naruto yelled in warning.

Kagome's tripped, falling onto the ground just as Inuyasha slashed at her. His jump sent him sailing over her, but thankfully the only thing hurt was her hair, a strand having been cut from the rest by his claws.

Naruto darted forward, not giving Inuyasha time to react as she slammed her fist into his face, sending him crashing across the ground.

"Bitch!" Inuyasha said, holding his nose slightly as he stood.

Naruto sneered, eyes narrowed as they flashed red with Kurama's chakra.

"Don't attack my sister, mutt!" Naruto said coldly, and Inuyasha flexed his claws.

"No way is that wench your sister, Blondie," he said. "She's human, you smell nothing alike. Now, give me the jewel and I may let you live."

"Lady Kaede," a brave villager said from the priestesses side. "Should we help the girl?"

"Nay," Kaede said, shaking her head, pulling a string of prayer beads from her clothes. "Let Naruto handle him for now, I have just the thing to subdue Inuyasha. It would be foolishness to get between two demons, hanyō or not."

"I'm gonna take a wild guess and say no one ever put you over their knee, boy," she said, and saw the silver haired inu-demons eyes flash. Maybe she had hit a sore subject for him?

She wouldn't be surprised. She wouldn't be surprised if the hanyō didn't have anyone growing up, much as she herself hadn't.

Well, besides the Sandaime and he couldn't be there as often as she'd like, or anyone might believe. Being Hokage didn't leave him much time.

"Shut your trap, bitch!" Inuyasha yelled, and shot forward, claws raised. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"

Naruto was able to avoid this and placed her hands into the cross-like seal she was so fond of.

"Kage Bunshin," she muttered and three other clones of herself appeared, all ready to attack.

Inuyasha's eyes widened at this, especially as one of the clones rammed into his side, forcing him off course. He slid across the ground on his bare feet, and clawed at the clone, looking a bit more surprised when it dispersed.

"What the hell!?" he exclaimed, and blocked a punch from another clone which herded him towards the real Naruto with it's remaining clone.

It was a brawl of sorts, though with Inuyasha being the one to try and block all of the strikes. Naruto wasn't the best in the leaf village at taijutsu.

With only herself and makeshift training post to practice on through the years she'd been away from Konoha she was rusty.

She had a unique style, though, so unpredictable and fluid it wasn't copy-able by the Sharingan.

At first it had been her two separate clan styles. The Raikou Kitsune (Uzumaki clan style) and the Kazeken Doragon (Namikaze clan style).

Over the years she'd turned it into a blend creating her own style. The Raijū Kitsune (Thunder beast fox). While she might be rusty, Inuyasha seemed to be just as rusty in areas, if he'd ever really been skilled in hand to hand combat that was. If he was it was self taught and basic brawling.

Naruto smirked evilly as she formed a tiger seal, and then when Inuyasha was within range she moved with lightning speed.

"My sensei taught me this lesson the hard way, I think it should get my point across," she said, cackling in a way that made everyone uneasy.

Especially Inuyasha who had finally gotten enough time to dispel her clones.

"What?" Inuyasha asked as he looked back to find the real Naruto, but was unable to avoid her range of attack in time.

It was almost in slow motion that her hand descended towards him.

"Sennen Goroshi (One Thousand Years of Death)!"

Inuyasha's eyes nearly bulged out of his skull as he shot up into the air, hands going to his rear end as if to protect it.

There was a scream, which sounded oddly feminine for a second, and Naruto threw her head back and laughed.

The villagers around all blinked as if wondering what had just happened, Kaede twitched as if trying to figure out if she should be disapproving of such a violating technique or amused.

Kagome's reaction was a bit more... comical. Her jaw had literally dropped and she looked as red as a tomato. Unable to believe what her older sister had just done.

"Naru...you just poked someone in the ass," she muttered so low it was probably only meant for her ears. "That... that can't be a real technique.. can it?"

As soon as Inuyasha had crashed onto the ground, and stopped the pain enough to stand, the silver haired hanyō turned angrily and pointed a accusing finger at the blonde woman.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS _THAT_!?" he yelled loudly, his face red. "You, you just... my _ass_!"

Naruto cackled, a smirk firmly in place and a glint that would have made Anko proud.

"You tried to kill me and my sister, I call that justice," she said, and Inuyasha glared, imagining all the ways he could kill the sadistic blonde.

"Inuyasha!" Kaede called, drawing everyone attention as the beads she had in her hands glowed, separated and shot towards the Hanyō.

"Now, Kagome, the words of subjugation," Kaede said and Kagome blinked.

_'Word, but what words!?'_ Kagome thought frantically.

"Fool, like I'll let that happen," Inuyasha said, as he turned towards Kagome.

Naruto growled, flashing through hand seals, but it went unneeded as Kagome chose that moment to speak.

"SIT!" Kagome yelled, some fear apparent in her commanding voice.

The beads around Inuyasha's neck glowed briefly before he crashed to the ground, a small crater appearing after his face plant.

The boy grumbled as he was unable to move, adding more pain to his already abused person (mostly his ass, not that he'd admit to that).

"Well done," Naruto said, smiling as she walked over to Kagome.

"Thanks, I think," Kagome said, a little unsure exactly what she'd done.

Inuyasha was now sitting up, trying to get the rosary necklace off, mumbling under his breath about crazy, sadistic blondes and wenches.

"It's useless, Inuyasha, the beads will only be removed by Kagome herself," Kaede said, coming to stand by the two girls.

"Shut up, you old hag! You're first in line once I've gotten out of this! Tho' you look half-dead already," the Hanyō exclaimed in a near growl.

The old priestess twitched in annoyance.

"The Word…"

"Sit," Kagome said, rather calmly at that.

The rosary glowed and Inuyasha crashed back into the ground, creating a large crater around him.

Kaede nodded.

"Now, then… Let us return to the village," she said.

"Go on ahead," Naruto said, waving Kagome off. "I'll follow you back with dog breath here."

Kagome looked uncertain for a moment before nodding.

As Kagome left, Naruto sighed and turned her attention back to the silver haired Hanyō who reminded her strangely of Kiba, but at the same time completely different from the Inuzuka.

"Come on, mutt," Naruto said, walking over and pulling the silver haired boy up.

"You're helping me?" Inuyasha said more than asked with a sneer.

Naruto glared back at him and shrugged.

"Don't make me regret this," she said.

Inuyasha didn't say anything, just grumbled as he followed after the blonde. Maybe he could still get the jewel, though he was a little hesitant to fight the blonde girl again. He grimaced at the recent memory and phantom pain in his rear.

Though, she was a Kitsune, who he knew were pranksters by nature at times, so maybe he should have thought twice about fighting her head on.


End file.
